


我堂兄的朋友

by frozenlenariver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 校园恋爱 青春岁月
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenlenariver/pseuds/frozenlenariver
Summary: 普通青春恋爱故事，傻白甜没有营养
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 3





	我堂兄的朋友

西门今年13岁，在一个管理比较混乱的学校上中学，学校里有个规模很大的叫“撒都该”的帮派，平时专干违法乱纪的事，但西门觉得这样简直酷极了，一直想要加入他们。他等这个机会等了很久，终于有一天一个高年级的男生告诉他，只要通过他们给他的试炼，就能够成为帮派的一员。

“太好了，可那是什么样的试炼呢？”西门问那个男生。

“还能是什么，揍人呗，”高年级男生很不屑地说，“明晚七点到公园集合，我们要叫那个混球好看。”

高年级男生口中的混球，西门过一会儿才知道，原来是学校新来的转学生犹大。听说犹大家里本来很有钱，是因为他爸爸做生意破产，才转到他们这个烂学校里来的。可他还跟从前在私立学校里似的，天天穿西装打领带来上学，对谁都一副爱答不理的样子，在课上也总爱卖弄自己的学识，好像除了他别人都是蠢蛋。对此学校里好多人都看他不顺眼，一些常规的手段都已经使用过了，比如在储物柜上喷漆，毁掉他的课程作业，或者在食堂找他的麻烦，但犹大全都一件件地怼了回去。他甚至当面骂哭过一个欺负他的叫莎乐美的女孩，因为她一直告诉别人说她在跟约翰交往，但其实约翰根本不爱她。

西门不知道犹大怎么会认识约翰的，那是他一个堂兄妈妈家那边的亲戚，但这件事上犹大似乎也没在胡扯。可能中间有什么不为人知的奥秘吧，但西门此时并不知情。

很快时间就到了第二天。中午刚过，西门就早早地开始准备，给自己整了套很酷的造型，又把那只很久不用的球棒从床底下翻出来，对着窗户上反射出来的一点点影子，把它挥得呼呼作响，仿佛空气里有什么阴谋似的，简直等不及晚上出门去揍人了。想到马上就能接受试炼，西门心里又兴奋又害怕，兴奋的是自己总算能像那些酷家伙们一样了，怕的是如果爸爸知道了，肯定要狠狠揍他。他们一家子都是虔诚的犹太人，非常重视这类问题，可在学校里要是人人都做，你却不做，那就一定会被排挤。正因如此西门才想要加入帮派，因为只要入了帮派，你就一定能受欢迎。

而既没有加入任何帮派，也不追赶任何潮流，却仍在学校里受到欢迎的，据西门所知只有一个人，那就是他的堂兄耶稣。耶稣是他约瑟叔叔家的长子，样貌十分英俊，很受女孩子喜欢，而男孩子也不知怎的喜欢他，对此西门很能理解，因为耶稣长得漂亮性格又好，甚至还跟别人组过乐队，在他们学校里简直就是摇滚巨星一样的存在，相比之下自己就显得暗淡多了，但这并不妨碍他像别人一样喜欢耶稣。事实上他喜欢耶稣到了一种很狂热的地步，几乎把那位堂兄当成偶像来崇拜。

正当西门挥球棒挥得投入时，外边忽然响起了一阵克制的敲门声，打断了他孜孜不倦的练习。酝酿好的情绪被破坏，西门心里甚是生气。“谁啊？”他没好气地大喊了一声，一边咚咚咚地跑过去开门，开门时嘴里还骂着脏话，脸上写满了不耐烦。

结果门开的一瞬间他就呆住了。“耶稣！”他惊讶地看着堂兄冲他打招呼，再一看门外还站了个鬼头鬼脑的男的，手里拎了好些个锤子、锯子之类的工具，好像是耶稣做木工用的。“你妈妈让我下午来修屋顶，”耶稣对他说，指了指身后的男的，“这是犹大，我叫他来搭把手。”

“哟，小家伙，”犹大冲他一抬眉毛，“快去街角给你哥买瓶汽水，他一路走来都快渴死了。”

“什……”西门还没有反应过来，就接住了犹大抛来的两枚硬币，眼睁睁地看着他大摇大摆地跟在耶稣后面，进到了自己家里。“我看这还行啊，”他听见耶稣说，“弄好后我们去看电影吧，我想看《阴风阵阵》，听说这片子有点意思。”

“好啊，我都行，”讲这话的是犹大。“要不把你堂弟也叫来？我认识个人能把他从后门放进去。”

老天，《阴风阵阵》，西门惊慌失措地意识到，是那部新上映的R级片，他的朋友里还没人看过呢，要是他能看了之后跟他们吹嘘，那该是件多么美妙的事情。西门站在门口激动得浑身发抖，手里还捏着犹大差他去买汽水的硬币。可是晚上帮派的试炼又该怎么办啊？他随即又想到，自己还得去揍犹大呢。

“算了吧，他太小了，”耶稣把梯子架起来，让犹大扶住梯子，从另外一边爬了上去。“……而且你没必要老想着给我花钱。”

“得了吧，请小鬼看电影能花几个钱？”犹大哧哧笑起来，往耶稣紧紧绷绷的牛仔裤上摸了一把，“你放心，这点小钱我还出得起，你别也老操心我，多操心操心你自己吧。”

耶稣作势要拿工具打犹大的头，被他一缩脖子躲了过去：“你快别乱动我扶不住了!”又冲着耶稣嬉皮笑脸道，“那帮撒都该派的人总来找我麻烦，你跌死了就没人保护我了。”

“哦，我以为你能独自处理好一切呢，犹大。”耶稣笑嘻嘻地摸了摸他的脑门儿，“原来你这么需要我，我还真是没想到。”

“你今晚要不要来我家？我爸妈到耶路撒冷去了，家里就我一个人。”

“你想我去你家干嘛？”

“不知道，就是想让你过来，”犹大把自己撑在梯子中间，眼睛亮亮地抬起头来看他，“也许跟你一起读书什么的，你知道有些事要两个人做才有意思，而且我知道我爸把酒藏在哪，我们可以偷喝点威士忌，然后带着醉意上床睡觉。”

“是醉到神志不清的那种，还是‘不，犹大，我明天还要去教堂’的那种？”

“你明天要去教堂？”

“你不去？”

“你去我就去。”犹大耸了耸肩，“看来你家很保守嘛。”

“保守个鬼。”耶稣从梯子上跳下来，架起梯子就往外面搬，“老实说我不知道我亲爹是谁，他们总要说我是上帝的儿子，但我百分百肯定这是在胡扯。”

“有点儿意思，我可没听你说过这个。”

接下来他们两人就一前一后地搬着梯子，若无其事地从西门面前走了过去。然而犹大在经过西门面前时狠狠瞪了他一眼，又做了个“快去”的口型，西门这才想起被嘱咐去买汽水的事。于是他赶忙把脚塞进鞋里，飞快地朝商店跑去了。

天呐，西门一路上边跑边想，但凡换了别人碰到这种事情，都没法像他这样保持冷静。显然，这个“有点小钱”，“被撒都该找麻烦”，还“不怎么爱去教堂”的犹大，正是他今天晚上要去揍的犹大。可他看上去哪有要到公园应战的意思啊？西门想，他晚上还要跟耶稣去看电影呢。真不知道这件事究竟该如何安排。要是他不能完成今晚的试炼的话，下一次有机会加入也不知要等到何年何月。

不过要是不去的话，倒也有第二条道路可选。如果犹大真能像他所说的那样，把自己从后门带进电影院，去看那部R级片的话，那自己就能在朋友面前好好炫耀炫耀了，简直比能加入撒都该派还要酷。可他一想到自己下午在房间里挥舞球棒，计划着晚上到公园去打犹大，就觉得心里十分愧疚。事实上过多的愧疚感已经叫西门涨红了脸，只好把脸埋得低低的，假装成是被太阳晒伤了的样子，像做贼一样溜进了小卖部。

“给我来瓶汽水，”他张开巴掌，把钱从柜台后面递过去，“要凉一点的，我待会儿喝完了送来。”

老板瞥了眼他手里的钱，问道，“就一瓶吗？”

西门愣了一下。那个犹大怎么说来着？“快去街角给你哥买瓶汽水”，好像也没说他也要吧，可他给的钱分明是能买两瓶的。“那就拿两瓶吧，”西门凭直觉作出判断，毕竟只带一瓶汽水回去，总感觉有点怪怪的。

老板从冰柜里拎出两瓶汽水到他手里，又把剩下的零钱找给他。

瓶子的外壁很冰，拿在手里潮唧唧的，握久了还有点儿疼。西门捏着最上边马口铁瓶盖的部分，觉得手心的皮肤好受了一点，又想到耶稣同犹大说话时的样子，觉得堂兄没准有点喜欢他。那个犹大似乎没人家说的那么讨厌，西门想，那家伙其实挺酷的，这么热的天都坚持穿皮夹克，听到耶稣在安息日去教堂还大惊小怪，可见他家里压根不在乎这些事，而自己说不想去教堂肯定要挨骂。

他拎着两瓶汽水快快地转过街角，再往前走一阵就到了家。可就在这时，路边的树丛里忽然闪出来两个人影，径直朝西门走了过来，不容分说地挡住他的去路。

“啊，我说这是谁呢？”说话的这个西门认识，名叫亚那，是撒都该派的一个头目，“你是知道我们要来，所以给我们买了汽水的吗？”

“不，我是给我堂兄，和我堂兄的朋友买的，”西门一边解释，一边心虚地往后退了一步，“我得快些回去，否则汽水就不凉了。”

“哎呀，那怎么行，汽水不凉就不好喝了。”此时另一个人也站了出来，个头比亚那高一点，嗓音低沉沉的，西门并不认识。

“不如你乖乖把汽水交出来，我们帮你喝掉，”亚那说，“否则它就要在炙热的阳光下慢慢升温，最终成为两瓶悲惨的常温汽水，就像处女失去她们的贞操。”

西门瘪着嘴摇了摇头，因为这两瓶汽水并不是他的，而是犹大叫他去买的，而犹大还和耶稣在家里等着他。他们大热天的跑来给自己家修房顶，自己不能就这么把汽水给别人。

“你瞧瞧，都吓着人孩子了。”嗓音低沉的大个子拍拍亚那的肩膀，对西门说，“我听亚那说你一直想加入我们撒都该派呢。”

“对，”西门谨慎地点了点头，“只要我通过了今晚的试炼，我就能正式成为撒都该派的一员了。”

“那你知道我是谁吗？”

这我还真不知道，西门老实地摇了摇头。但他心想这应该也是撒都该派的高级成员，因为他是跟亚那在一起的，而且似乎也是个高年级的学生。他眼珠子一转，很快地看了眼自家的房子－－离这儿大概半个操场远，只要自己撒开丫子狂奔，应该能在被捉住前跑进去。

“哼，你连该亚法都不认识，也想加入我们撒都该派？”亚那伸手将西门推到墙上，撞得他后脑瓜生疼，叫他一下子记起来，该亚法是撒都该派的大人物，为人残忍又暴虐，是曾经打死过人的。“哎哟!”于是他下意识地说道，“怎么，原来你没去坐牢啊？”

“坐牢？做什么牢？”该亚法一下子掐住西门的脖子，把他从地上提了起来，“你信不信就算我在这儿把你给掐死了，也没人敢抓我去坐牢？让你把汽水交出来，你就乖乖交出来，否则等我把你揍上一顿，它们早就温得咽不下去了。”

西门被他掐得喘不过气，两只脚在下面无助地踢打，可该亚法就好似石头砌的一样，无论自己怎么使力都纹丝不动。而亚那显然也被该亚法的举动吓坏了，不停地在后面拉着他，说：“够了够了!”怕真的闹出人命来，于是该亚法手一松就把西门掼在了地上，两瓶汽水“啪”的一下摔得粉碎，顺着斜坡流到该亚法的脚边，浮出来许多泡沫。

“哎呀，你这又是干什么？”亚那扯着该亚法的袖子说道，“我爸爸刚把你从里面捞出来，你就这么快又想回去？”

“好没教养的东西!”该亚法盯着坐在地上的西门，恶狠狠地骂了一句，“现在汽水没有了，你说你该怎么办？”

我该怎么办？西门几乎就要哭出来。此时正是一天中最热的时候，街道上空空荡荡的，连一个过路的人也没有，而就算有人恰好从此路过，也大概率不会多看这儿一眼，更别说走过来帮助他了。他撑着地面想要站起来，却不小心摁上了地上的碎玻璃片，一时间血流如注，并且非常非常的疼，疼得他立即忍不住放声大喊。

“你吵什么？”亚那赶紧蹲下来捂住西门的嘴，“嘘，嘘－－你他妈再喊了，死不了人的!”但他自己其实也很慌，因为说到底他也只不过是个中学生而已，根本不晓得如何处理这种场面。“别哭了，西门，西门，你看，”他抓起西门的手，把一些比较大的碎片从里面挑出来，语气里带着急切想说服的样子，“我带你上哪边冲冲吧，我记得这附近有个教堂……”

“你管他做什么？”该亚法一把打开西门流血的手，粗暴地把亚那拉回来自己这边，“不就是手上划了个口子嘛，等他什么时候叫人给照肚皮扎上一刀，你再去给他哭丧吧。”

亚那看了看该亚法，又低头看看西门，那张苍白、圆乎的脸忽而就皱起来了，却也没说什么，只老老实实地站在该亚法身边，也不提什么教堂不教堂的事了。“你快回家去吧，”他对西门说道，“别说是我们对你做的。”

“别急啊，西门小子，”该亚法上前一步，拦住西门的去路，“你身上恐怕还有钱吧，你把钱都交出来，我们就放你走。”

“我……我身上没有钱……”西门撒了个谎，感觉裤子口袋里的硬币逐渐发烫，烧灼着他的屁股，“我身上一分钱也没有……我买东西都花光了，我什么也不跟大人说，求求你们放我走吧……”

然而该亚法并没有耐心听他解释。只见他伸出两只铁钳似的大手，抓得西门原地掉了个个儿，然后把他的口袋全都翻了出来。“瞧啊，还说自己没有钱，”盖亚法得意洋洋地举着一枚硬币对亚那说道，“我看这傻逼就是欠揍，不如咱们揍他一顿，给他个教训，叫他下次见了我们就知道，该怎样同我们这样地位的人说话。”

“别别别，我不陪你玩了，我要回家写作业去了，”亚那急得连连摆手，一步三回头地往来时的树丛那儿退。盖亚法见小舅子被吓成这样，也不想自讨没趣，就简单地给了西门两耳光，把他一脚揣在地上的水坑里，带着他所有的零钱扬长而去。

于是等到犹大和耶稣再次见到西门时，怎么也不敢相信刚刚那个容光焕发，造型很酷，并且浑身充满了火热干劲儿的男孩子，竟然成了这么幅鬼样子。只见他衣服被扯破了，手也给划破了，头发乱糟糟地盖住了眼睛，裤子是湿的，脸上哭得纵横交错，指甲缝里也全是灰泥。如果说耶稣见他这幅模样的第一个反应是关心，那么犹大－－西门敢说，要不是看在自己堂兄的面子上，简直就要笑得昏过去了。一时间他对犹大的好感荡然无存，只留下深深的后悔与委屈。他被耶稣拽到卫生间，扒下湿掉的衣服后按上了马桶盖。

“上帝，上帝，上帝，”犹大从外边探进一只脑袋，啧啧啧地咂着嘴，两边的眉毛抬得一高一低，“你可是被整得够惨的，对此我深表同情。”

“对不起，”西门小声地说道，“我把汽水丢了，还被他们抢去了所有的钱。”

“看出来了。”犹大翻了个白眼，“你以前见过他们吗？”

西门吸吸鼻子，点了点头：“一个叫该亚法，一个是亚那，都是高年级的。”

“也都是撒都该派的。”犹大的脸色阴下来，“不过西门，你老实告诉我，你到底是怎么惹到他们的？”

西门就把事情的经过同他一五一十地讲了，其中略去了跟今晚试炼有关的部分，因为他十分怀疑犹大会因此而再度打他。“啊，原来他妈的是你啊，”可他不知怎的竟还是猜了出来，“我说那帮神经病怎么还给我下战书呢，原来是你这个小瘪三要来‘把我打出屎来’啊。”

“犹大，你少说两句，”耶稣回头劝了一句，没注意手上的力道，戳得西门吱哇乱叫起来。“……啊，抱歉抱歉，”耶稣往他的伤口上吹气，“痛痛飞走，不要痛痛。”

“你知不知道你这样讲话像变态？”犹大翻了个巨大的白眼，往耶稣头上推了一把，“你也不看看他几岁了，还他妈的‘痛痛飞走’，你家里人就是这样教育小孩的？”

“我家里怎么教育小孩关你什么事？”耶稣陡然提高了音量，“我家那么多小孩全是我带的，你这辈子带过几个小孩？”

“抱歉，哥哥，”犹大两手一摊，“我是个无知无畏的独生子，不该在此肆意贬低你的育儿经。”

耶稣冷着脸没说话，对此不予置评。于是西门想起来，耶稣确实是他们家最大的，乃至于是整个家族同辈人里最年长的，而他今年才十七岁，其实还非常非常年轻。这样的想法叫他忍不住抱住自己的膝盖，在马桶盖上缩成了一团。为什么耶稣就从来不需要加入什么帮派来证明自己呢？西门越想越难过，忍不住掉起了眼泪。

而且他都十三岁了，却还在像小时候那样动不动就淌眼泪。看到他这幅样子，耶稣很轻地叫了一声，以为又是自己把他给弄疼了，但西门用力晃晃脑袋，胡乱往脸上擦了一把，伸手就将耶稣拥入怀中。他把鼻子埋在堂兄的肩窝里，呼吸着耶稣身上潮湿木屑的气息，然后感到有一双坚实有力的胳膊搭在了自己背上，施加以同样令人心安的力道，然后耳边传来耶稣小声的、温柔的安慰。

“哼，真恶心。”犹大怪叫一声跑了出去。

西门搅着脑袋想找点道歉的话语，却发现自己语文不好，想出来的词都干巴巴得要命，“对不起，耶稣，我……”来来回回就只有这几句，而耶稣也只是温柔地抱着他，一点儿也不强迫他说什么或干脆不要说话。“没关系，他们打你，说明你是跟他们不一样的人，”耶稣告诉他，“这是件很要紧的区别，说明你根本就不会加入他们。”

“我……我只是想让自己不那么特别……”西门抽抽搭搭地说，“既然我做不到最……最特别，那就一点点特别也不要，当最普通最普通的就好，”

“不，西门，特别很好，只是要看你是为了什么在坚持，如果你觉得那样子不错，就没什么理由强迫自己换成普通的方式，我喜欢这样子特别的人。”

“所以你是因为这个才喜欢犹大的？”

“……啊？”

“他家里很有钱－－虽然现在破产了但似乎还是很有钱的样子，哪怕别人上学都穿普通的衣服，他也要打领带穿制服，他是我见过的非常特别的人－－当然，耶稣，你在我心里永远是最特别的，但我觉得犹大应该比你要聪明一点，因为你吵架老吵不过别人，犹大却能把莎乐美骂哭。”

西门一口气讲完了这些话，眼见着耶稣脸上由白到红，又由红到深红，最后没头没脑地丢下一句“你胡扯些什么我一直很能吵得过他”，就脸一捂跑了出去。“额，我这样算好了吗？”他谨慎地举起手，探出去一点身子大喊道，“我可以回我房间去了吗？”

“你敢!”

西门吓得浑身一抖，险些从马桶盖上滑下来。“对不起，犹大……”讲老实话他现在有点怕犹大，“你的钱我会想办法还你的……我的储蓄罐里有一点零钱，你等着，我待会去把它拿给你……”

“你省省吧，老子贪你那几个子儿？”犹大走过来，皮笑肉不笑地捏了把西门的小脸蛋，“你刚跟你哥说什么了？”

“没什么，一些实用主义哲学方面的事，”西门诚恳地回答道。

“给你第二次机会。”犹大在西门面前蹲下，左手掐着他的左脸，右手掐着他的右脸，然后一二三－－用力拉向左右两边，“要是你跟我说谎或是没有完全地说实话，相信我，西门，我能看出来，我看你简直像看一本翻开的书那样简单，或者要是你让我觉得你在跟我扯谎，我就把你打算混帮派的事告诉你爸爸，或者更直接的－－把你床底下的东西翻出来给他看!”

“唔要!”西门抓住犹大钳着他的两只胳膊，“我堂兄他喜欢你!”

“嗯，是实话，”犹大点头赞许道，“还有呢？”

“我跟他讲你是个特别的人，然后他就跟闻着胡萝卜的兔子似的跑出去了。”

“这我也看见了。还有呢？”

“他还说你吵架吵不过他。”

“胡说八道!”犹大“啪”的一下松开手，把西门的脸颊重新弹回到牙齿上。“他哪次不是吵不过我手一甩在那给我脸色看？要不是看在他可爱的份上我早打他了，真是的。”他说完站起来，针对卫生间内杂乱的物品摆放发了两句牢骚，又没头没尾地骂了西门两句，就迅速转身跑掉了。

“哦－－还有最后一点!”他拐了个弯又绕了回来，扒着门框对西门说，“是我的错，我不该叫你去买汽水的。嗯，你现在可以走了。”

西门看着犹大消失在门框后的背影，觉得十分莫名其妙。

然而，他忽然想到了个绝妙的计划。

很快，时间就到了晚上七点。虽然经过了下午那场惨烈的混战（单方面殴打），可西门还是如约来到了公园，一到那儿就见着几个高年级学生在那里等着他了。“你怎么搞得？”那个介绍他来的男生看见他，非常嫌弃地皱了下眉头。不过要西门自己说，他这幅尊容也挺难讨人喜欢的，所以他只是拿球棍当拐杖，一瘸一拐地走了过去。“没什么，我修房顶时摔下来了，”他面不改色地撒了个谎，“我要揍的家伙在哪儿呢？我已经完全准备好了。”

“哼，算你倒霉，那个胆小鬼害怕了，没敢来。”男生夺过西门的球棍，叫他一时跌了个踉跄，勉勉强强才保持了平衡站好，“你这棒子倒不错。”他检查了球棒，对西门说，“挺好的，还带来了武器，只是今晚的试炼你没通过，因为你的对手没来，所以很遗憾你没能加入撒都该派。”

“好吧，那也只能这样了，你快把球棒还给我吧。”

高年级男生没有在意，很随意地将球棒扔了回去。

“今天怎么就你们来了？亚那他们呢？”

“不知道，可能路上有事耽搁了吧，”男生四下里张望了一眼，显然也不确定那家伙到底会不会来。“不过我们还是在这儿多呆一会儿，免得待会主席们大老远跑过来，却发现这里没什么人。”

“啊呀，怎么，难道这场试炼光靠你来裁决还不够吗？竟要主席们亲自跑过来。”

“你懂什么，这就是撒都该派的规矩，任何一名成员都要受到主席的首肯才算是正式加入，不论是谁都是一样的。啊，”男生手一抬，指向西门身后，“你瞧，他们来了。”

顺着男生手指的方向望去，西门果然看到该亚法和亚那－－那两个下午找他麻烦的家伙，远远地朝着自己这边走来。好家伙，西门想，那个叫该亚法的可真是个大个子，待会儿犹大真不一定能打得过他。不过犹大说他找来了个武艺高强的帮手，也不知他的武艺有几分真假。

“咦，你倒是个有种的，竟然还敢过来。”亚那显然很惊讶于西门的到来，围着他上下打量了一圈，抽出来一个邪恶的笑，“只可惜犹大那小子今晚爽约了啊。”

“说了今晚要揍人，那就一定要揍人。”该亚法的目光在西门跟他的介绍人身上来回打了个转，嘴巴一咧，也笑起来，“嘻嘻，你们两个谁想挨揍哇？”

“我有个棍子，”西门抢先一步说，“我今天来就是想加入帮派的，该亚法，我特别特别想成为帮派的一员。既然犹大没有来，缺了我的试炼，我就把这个家伙当作试炼，好好把他揍上一顿吧。”

“你开什么玩笑？”高年级男生惊慌失措地看向该亚法，又看向亚那，“亚那，你一向是好说话的，你看看这……”

“这小子说得没错，谁让你没带武器来呢，你这是缺乏斗争心里的明显表现，”亚那抽动着两边的嘴脸，仿佛面部神经遭到了损伤，但实际上这只是他跃跃欲试时惯常的表情，“我给你个建议，不要让他打到你的头，因为那样你的鼻梁骨会断掉，如果运气不好的话，甚至连眼球都能被打飞出来。”

“你听见了，蠢材，”西门往地上啐了口痰，“我数到三。”

“上帝啊，求求你，求求你，西门……”

“一。”

“老天!”男生试图跑走，被该亚法一巴掌扇了回来。

“二。”

“对不起，西门，我平时不该那样苛待你的，我我我……”他忽然哭了起来，“我真的很抱歉……”

“三!”

说时迟那时快，西门猛地一回头，给了在他身后奸笑的亚那结结实实的一棍子，该亚法大惊并倒吸一口凉气，可还没等他反应过来呢，就被从背后偷袭的犹大一拳给打倒了。“去死吧!”犹大喊着，跳到该亚法身上，像刨地似的把拳头往他脸上砸，一轮王八拳过后已经没什么力气了，而这时该亚法发出一声怒吼就从地上蹦起来，揪着犹大的头发就往地上扔。“小心!”西门急得就要扑过去，没料到亚那从后面抱过来，竟一把把他摁在身子底下，嘴里啃进去一大口新鲜松软的泥土，还有许多草叶子塞在牙缝里拔不出来呢。“王八蛋!”亚那毫无创意地骂了许多脏话，倒也真的不敢下死手，只一直按着西门的脸往地上摩擦，糊得他满脸满嘴全是草跟泥，那股恶心的泥巴味儿直直灌进到他的肺里，几乎快叫他没办法呼吸了。不过恶心归恶心，亚那算不上是威胁，等到稍微冷静一点下来后，西门满心满脑想的都是前面正在跟该亚法缠斗的犹大，他听见那两个男的像狂怒的雄兽一样缠斗在一起，登时心里便发了狠，两腿一蹬踹上了亚那身上的某个部位，但听得那太监嗓“哇呀”一叫，身上的重量就忽而消失不见了，接着就一个俯卧撑从地上蹦起来，左右开弓抹掉了不少遮挡视线的泥，一路狂吼着冲犹大跟该亚法冲去，而说时迟那时快，他见着一个黝黑的背影从斜后方刺进，一下子就跳到了该亚法的背上，在他能用视觉准确捕捉到画面之前，就三下五除二地把该亚法干倒在地上了。西门愣愣地看着这一切，震惊得一句话也说不出来。此时的犹大才终于能摆脱盖亚法的压制，摇摇晃晃地站直了身子，朝那滚蛋挥出虚软一拳－－他脸上已然已挂了彩－－被那矫健的神秘客伸手拦下，抱在了怀里。

“够了，犹大，”神秘客拉着犹大劝道，“他们已经被打趴下了，警察随时就要来，我们还是赶紧走吧。”

“呸，真晦气!”犹大怒气冲冲地往该亚法脸上踩了一脚，又冲他吐了许多口水，“要是再让我逮到你找我男朋友弟弟的麻烦，你他妈的就等死吧，看我不把你的肺打出来!”

“快走吧快走吧!”听见远处隐约响起来警笛的声音，神秘客赶紧催促着，“西门!你也快过来劝劝犹大!”

“去你妈的!”犹大临走前又被拉着补了一脚，“给老子记住了!”

显然要是没人拉住他的话，犹大能在这里边打边骂一直到白天，而那样导致的后果无非是他，彼得，还有西门三人被一起送去班房，等着各自的父母把他们接回家来。犹大还要更惨一点儿，因为他家里除了他就没别人，在本地也没什么亲戚，估计还要耶稣到处凑钱把他给保释出来，而耶稣绝不会因此轻饶了他，不仅仅是因为给他花了一大笔钱，更是因为他竟敢把西门乱进这么危险的事情里，家里的小孩是耶稣大哥哥的底线，要是自己有什么三长两短，那犹大肯定也完蛋了。总之现在西门的崇拜名单上又多了一个人，除了他堂兄耶稣，就是他堂兄的朋友犹大。毕竟虽然耶稣会在他挨打后温柔地抱着他，安慰他，同他讲话，但西门其实还是希望能有一个犹大这样的家伙在的，好给那帮恶棍些颜色瞧瞧，唯一的前提是绝对不能让耶稣知道。

“操，我感觉我的眉骨裂了。”犹大坐在快餐店里靠窗的座位上，借着玻璃上反射出来的一点点影子，十分痛心地查看着自己脸上的伤。要说他可被打得够狠的，鼻孔底下的两条沟壑挂得老长，膝盖有处碗大的淤青，眼睛也被打成了熊猫，嘴唇更是肿得厉害，活像跟谁吻了一个多小时似的，总之看上去就是惨不忍睹。于是西门心里又开始害怕了－－要是让耶稣知道自己把犹大害成这样，他一定再也不会跟自己说话了。

“现在我们怎么办？”那个名叫彼得的、武艺高强的、犹大找来的神秘帮手说道，“有个服务员打我们这儿转了四圈了，我怀疑要是我们再不点点东西，她走到第五圈的时候就会来把我们赶出去了。”

“得了吧，我们又没碍着她事，凭什么把我们赶出去，”犹大下巴一台，指向桌上空掉的一个盘子，“再说我们都吃过洋葱圈了，只是吃完了坐这消消食，顺便说会儿话而已。”

“谢谢你，犹大……”西门很小声地说道，“谢谢你愿意帮我。”

“那彼得呢？你不谢谢人家吗？”

“哦，也谢谢你，彼得，”西门伸出拳头，同彼得伸过来的那只碰了一下，“真希望我能像你这样武德充沛，想必你一定是哪家拳馆的拳击教练吧。”

犹大不屑地一抖肩：“让你道个谢，你该跟他抬举上了，要是他再晚来一小会儿，我都给那杀人犯活活打死了。”

“哦，上一场的放映出了问题，所以我临时耽搁了一会儿，差点就没走开，”彼得摸了摸脑门，对他们说，“待会儿你们想看电影吗？”

“行啊，正好我为了这小子的事把耶稣甩了，他估计现在还在跟我生气。”

“操，这么严重吗？”

“注意语言。”犹大不轻不重地打了下他。

“我可以带你们从门后溜进去，估计这个点也没什么人了，随便找个空座位坐下来就行。”

“你觉得耶稣会同意这么干吗？”

“他同不同意你都会干的，否则你也不会去跟该亚法打架。”彼得指着西门说道，“你们两个最好现编出点理由来，好解释你们怎么得来的这幅尊容。”

西门举起手：“我从房顶上摔了!”

犹大也举起手：“我被从房顶上掉下来的东西砸了!”

“很好，既然我毫发无伤，也就不需要什么理由了，”彼得说，“你们看过《阴风阵阵》吗？老天，那可真是相当、相当不错!”

end.

后续

“我真不敢相信你居然带着我堂弟去打架。”

“哦，得了吧，看在我们赢了的份上。”他靠过去，往耶稣脸上亲了一口，“你晚上来我家？”

“干嘛？”

“……让他妈的痛痛飞走。”

真END


End file.
